


A Thoughtful Mouse

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime based. After viewing Hotaru running into Michiru's painting, Sailor Iron Mouse tries not to remember Sailor Galaxia harming her.





	A Thoughtful Mouse

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

 

''I'll find a true Star Seed as soon as possible,'' Sailor Iron Mouse said to Sailor Galaxia. She smiled before her eyes settled on the latter's scowl. They widened for a few seconds. Sailor Iron Mouse stepped back after Sailor Galaxia tensed. She began to tremble. Her eyes widened again.

Sailor Iron Mouse wondered how Sailor Galaxia was going to harm her this time. Many energy beams? Perhaps golden lightning. ''I WILL find a true Star Seed!'' Sailor Iron Mouse said after she ceased trembling. 

Sailor Galaxia began to relax and smile. She viewed Sailor Iron Mouse's eyes widening another time. ''Very well. One more chance to find a true Star Seed, Sailor Iron Mouse.'' She continued to smile. ''The consequences will be severe if you return without a true Star Seed,'' she said.

Sailor Iron Mouse smiled another time. She bowed and abandoned Sailor Galaxia. 

After wandering for what seemed like hours, Sailor Iron Mouse found herself near a large house. She approached a window. She blinked after she viewed a happy teen girl painting in a living room. Sailor Iron Mouse's smile returned at a snail's pace. *I'll obtain a Star Seed this time!* she thought. She viewed a younger girl running out of a kitchen.

''IT'S TIME FOR SUPPER, MICHIRU-MAMA!'' She ran into the painting and knocked it down. Worry filled her eyes as she stepped back. She saw Michiru's wide eyes. ''I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into the painting and knock it down.'' She embraced Michiru. Worry remained in the girl's eyes. 

*Michiru is going to harm that girl just like how I'm harmed after I return without Star Seeds* Sailor Iron Mouse thought. Confusion caused her to tilt her head to one side the minute Michiru smiled and embraced the girl. 

''It was a mere accident, Hotaru,'' Michiru said.

Sailor Iron Mouse was thoughtful for a moment. *Perhaps I won't suffer the consequences for failing to obtain a true Star Seed.*   
She eventually returned to Sailor Galaxia. She watched as the latter scowled again. 

''Are you prepared to suffer the consequences?'' Sailor Galaxia wished to know. 

Sailor Iron Mouse's smile returned before she approached Sailor Galaxia. She embraced the latter before her eyes widened. 

Lightning formed around Sailor Galaxia's fist as she scowled and trembled at the same time.

 

 

THE END


End file.
